iHeart You
by 5k.itty
Summary: Seddie. "Sam, why do you always have to insult Freddie?" Carly asked. "I don't know, it's...complicated." A spin-off of "iHeart Art". hiatus


"**iHeart Art" Spin-off**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly nor its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_I, Sam Puckette, have made the worst mistake in my entire life. Okay, three days, but it's still horrible!_

Sam looked back from the mirror at Carly who seem quite amused as she sat in her bean bag chair.

"Sam, why do you always have to insult Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, it's...complicated." She replied, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I know this is driving you crazy, but it's only a week." Carly chuckled.

"Easy for you to say, I've never gone a day without insulting Freddie." Sam said exasperated.

"Okay, Sam! Don't get your panties in a bunch. Why don't you just insult Freddie when he's not around?" Carly offered.

"I already tried that, but I guess I've insulted him for too long that," Sam sighed, "it doesn't fill the void in my heart." Sam looked up, as though staring into the sky whilst holding a hand to her heart. "It's just not the same."

"Okay…" Carly rolled her eyes at Sam's theatrics. "Let's just go eat. Food always makes you feel better." Carly said walking up to Sam, putting a hand on her shoulder.

With a gentle tug, Carly motioned Sam away from the mirror she was currently standing at, and pulled her into the kitchen for something to eat.

Reaching the table, Sam pulled back the chair that faced the door of the apartment and sat down.

"What're we having?" Sam inquired, absently picking up her fork and dropping it back on the table, not noticing the loud, clanging noises it made. Carly, clearly growing irritated, turned her head from the open refrigerator and glared at Sam, "Spaghetti."

"Yay." Sam said unenthusiastically, as she continued to stare at the door, waiting, or rather, dreading for someone to walk in.

Carly set two plates onto the table, filled with cold spaghetti, and drinks before she sat down across from Sam. Carly picked up her fork and gracefully began to eat, as opposed to Sam who would stuff whatever looked like food into her mouth.

"Careful, you might slab your tongue." Carly said while Freddie walked into the room.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said slyly, as the door shut behind him. "I knew you'd be here."

"Get lost! I'm eating." Sam yelled with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Hey! She's being mean to me!"

"So what!? I didn't insult you!" Sam got up swiftly, her palms slamming against the table causing their plates to rattle and her chair to fall back.

"She's right, Freddie." Carly, undisturbed by her rash behavior, nodded.

"Fine. You get away with this one." Freddie said calming down, he knew Sam was moments away from cracking.

"Hey Sam, what do you think of my outfit? You like? My mom picked it for me." Freddie said, straightening the creases on his shirt.

"Yeah." Sam replied nonchalant as she picked up the chair and sat back down.

Freddie looked dumbstruck for a second, but he decided to press on. He walked casually to the table and sat in the middle chair, between Carly and Sam.

"Speaking of my outfit, my mom puts anti-tick powder in my shorts." Freddie smiled, leaning towards Sam.

Sam just sat back in her chair as she absentmindedly twirled her blonde locks around her finger. Freddie, apparently baffled by Sam's passive behavior, began to worry slightly about Sam. Perhaps he was pushing her too much. Maybe he was being unfair. _Nah!_

Sam took a swing of her drink, coffee, before she continued to eat. (Coffee and spaghetti? Weird.)

"Coffee, huh? My mom makes me sign a pledge, promising I won't drink coffee."

"Well, _you_ know what Freddie!? Why don't you just marry your mom?" Sam yelled getting up from the table and storming out of Carly's apartment.

The door closed with a loud "slam", causing Freddie to look a little apprehensive. He turned to Carly as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"I never thought I'd have to say this to you Freddie, but, you really should be nicer."

"Me?! You said the exact same thing to her! She's the one that started this whole thing!" Freddie's forearm rested against the table, his body lunging towards her.

Carly lowered her head, giving him a steady gaze.

Freddie threw his head back, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I have to apologize to her?!" Freddie looked at her incredulously/

"Come on, Freddie. Be the bigger person. Just go make friends. Maybe then she'll stop being mean to you." Carly said, being the voice of reason.

"But…I kinda like it this way." He said quietly sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Freddie!" Carly scowled.

"Okay!" Freddie held his hands up defensively as he got up heading towards the door.

He opened the door, giving Carly one last look before closing it behind him. He stood in front of his door, staring longingly at it, wishing he could just go to his room and retire on the floor. But he knew better. Giving an irritated grunt, he slumped his shoulders as he continued to trudged down the long hallway.

* * *

_About the coffee thing, I know Freddie drank coffee in that one episode, but I found that pledge thing on his blog, so I decided to put that in since I have no other ideas. Furthermore, I really don't know where I'm going with this. This chapter is kind of "blah". But I have the idea in mind, I just need to put it into words. Hopefully, in the second chapter, things will be "going somewhere"._


End file.
